


Threicae Vulpes

by cmonlauraweremarriednow



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-27 22:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15034313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmonlauraweremarriednow/pseuds/cmonlauraweremarriednow
Summary: Mulder is surprised by Scully's tattoo, but not the one you think.





	Threicae Vulpes

**Author's Note:**

> Short and silly, originally written for the xfpornbattle on Tumblr
> 
> Set during One Son, post decontamination shower not-gazing

The spattering of the dying shower head echoes off the tiled walls. Scully smoothes her hands over the ends of her hair to remove the excess water and pats her face dry before wrapping the small white towel around herself. She turns to exit her stall only to find her partner blocking her, his lanky frame stretched across the doorway.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Tell you what?”

Mulder stalks into the stall and towers over her. He forgets sometimes just how small she is without her ever-present high heels and power suits. Her stature runs counter to her presence, to the space she fills in his life. He forces himself to keep his eyes on hers and not let them slip lower to the edge of that towel. Not yet. The shiver that runs though her has nothing to do with the lack of hot water and everything to do with the predatory gleam in his eye.

“You know what.”

Her chin tips just slightly in defiance and her blue eyes widen in faux innocence. “I really don’t,  _Fox_.”

He growls and steps closer to her, pulling the towel swiftly from her body.

“Oh, I think you do.”

He trails a single finger lightly across her collarbone, chasing an errant water droplet down the swell of her chest, her nipples tightening at his featherlight touch. He kneels on the cool tile to continue the chase and dips his head to lick the drop from where it caught in her navel. Her hands fist restlessly in his hair as he continues his descent, that finger now tracing the vulpine outline inked onto her smooth skin in curious awe.

“Do you like it?” Her sultry rasp sends a twinge straight to his cock.

“Oh yes,” he moans, nuzzling his nose across her mons reverently, breathing in the heady scent of her increasing arousal. “So much. I can’t wait until the red fur grows in!”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me the happiest clam in all the sea  
> You can also follow me on Tumblr [@realmofextremepossibility!](http://realmofextremepossibility.tumblr.com)


End file.
